Se renueva el caso
by Annie-Pll
Summary: Una historia de Pretty Little Liars diferente...más -A, nuevos personajes, nuevos romances, resurrecciones y problemas, muchos problemas para Hanna, Emily, Spencer y Aria.
1. La nueva

Capítulo 1: La nueva.

- A vosotras también os han llamado –preguntó Hanna avanzando hacia sus amigas.

- Sí, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Aria colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- Mi madre dice que han reemplazado a Wilden –comentó Spencer –Por lo visto el caso de Alison lo va a llevar una de las mejores detectives de Nueva York.

- ¿Por qué han echado a Wilden? –dudó Aria –Tampoco estaba tan mal.

- Vamos, Aria, era patético –le respondió la rubia –Con él la investigación no avanzaba.

Aria se miró los zapatos y jugueteó con uno de los botones de su chaqueta.

- Hola –saludó Emily acercándose a ellas – ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Chicas, tenéis que pasar a la sala de interrogatorios –les indicó la señora Hastings –La detective Beckett os está esperando. Si me necesitáis…

La madre de Spencer no pudo terminar, dos agentes condujeron a las chicas dentro de la sala.

- Sentaos, por favor –dijo una chica rubia –Soy la detective Mia Beckett. Voy a llevar el caso de vuestra amiga Alison.

- ¿Tú? –se sorprendió Spencer – ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete –respondió la chica – ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le parece tan raro?

- Yo te conozco –comentó Hanna –Tú eres esa chica por la que se están peleando el FBI y la CIA. Has salido en los periódicos.

Spencer, Aria y Emily miraron a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? ¡No me miréis así! –dijo –Lo leí mientras esperaba en la peluquería.

- Sí, soy yo pero si no os importa prefiero dejarlo a un lado –comentó Mia –Os mandado llamar porque quiero preguntaros por todo lo que pasó con Alison DiLaurentis.

- ¿Wilden no hizo informes? –le reprochó Spencer.

- Sí, pero me gusta tener los míos propios –respondió la detective –Además, no es que os favorezca demasiado lo que pone en ellos y no me gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocerla.

- ¿Habla mal de nosotras? –preguntó Emily tímidamente.

Mia asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a ellas. Spencer suspiró y miró su reloj.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? –le preguntó la nueva.

- Mañana tengo un examen de literatura con…

- La señora Montgomery –terminó Mia –Lo sé. Aria, he hablado con tu madre y lo va a aplazar hasta que podamos hacerlo.

- ¿Podamos? –dudó Aria.

- Sí. Como aún sigo estudiando, tengo que hacer los exámenes.

Después de una breve presentación, Mia recopiló toda la información que las chicas le dieron sobre el caso de Alison.

Cuando ya se iban, la detective detuvo a Emily:

- Tengo que decirte una cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Emily asustada, mirando como sus amigas se iban.

- Tranquila. Espero no molestarte pero es sobre…Maya. Tu madre me dijo que tenías una relación con ella.

- ¿Mi madre?

- He hablado con vuestras familias.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? –Emily sintió como los músculos de sus piernas se tensaban.

- ¿La viste?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿En algún momento viste su cuerpo?

- No. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Su asesino está muerto y el caso cerrado.

- No intento hacerte daño. He estado revisando las pruebas de su caso y me…Déjalo.

Emily se marchó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. "Maya", el nombre se convirtió en un eco dentro de su cabeza.

Sus amigas la abrazaron. Hanna señaló algo con la cabeza. Wilden llevaba una caja enorme con todas sus cosas dentro.

- ¡Maldita niñata! –murmuró – ¿Qué sabrá ella de asesinos?

Las chicas lo miraron salir de la comisaria. La señora Hastings se las llevó a casa. Esa noche dormirían en el granero de Spencer. Si es que podían dormir…


	2. El primer día

Hanna se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Aria y Emily seguían durmiendo en el sofá. Spencer no estaba. De pronto la puerta del granero se abrió y una figura apareció iluminada desde atrás. Hanna se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

- Buenos días –le susurró Spencer cerrando la puerta – ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Podría haber sido mejor pero…

- No te quejes.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- He salido a correr.

- Eres tan…

Hanna se detuvo al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella. Emily se frotaba los ojos con las manos cerradas. Parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó mirando a sus amigas:

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

- Casi las siete y media –respondió Spencer – ¿Despertamos a Aria?

- ¡Aria! ¡Fuego! –gritó Hanna.

La chica se despertó tan asustada que cayó del sofá provocando la risa de sus amigas. Aria le dio un golpecito a Hanna en el pie.

- Me has asustado –dijo.

- Pensé que era una nueva forma de despertarte –respondió la rubia –Ya sabes que la rutina aburre.

Emily se rió mientras Spencer negaba con la cabeza. Aria miró a Hanna un poco enfadada pero acabó por reírse con las demás.

Mientras tomaban café en la cocina de Spencer, alguien llamó a la puerta:

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la joven a una persona que las demás no vieron.

- ¿Me dejas entrar? –replicó una voz de chico fuera –Tengo que hablar contigo.

Spencer se apartó de la puerta y Jason entró dentro de la cocina. Saludó y se sentó junto a Hanna.

- ¿Un café? –le preguntó su medio hermana.

- No, no me quedaré mucho tiempo –respondió él –Venía a preguntarte por el caso de Alison. ¿Es verdad que han sustituido a Wilden?

- Sí –respondieron Hanna, Emily y Aria a la vez.

- Por una chica de diecisiete años –aclaró Spencer.

- Es la mejor de Nueva York –añadió Hanna sonriente.

Jason alzó una ceja, asintió y se levantó. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Spencer sin moverse del sitio.

- Policía –se oyó fuera.

Todas se miraron mientras Jason caminaba hacia la puerta. Mia apareció sonriente.

- Ya veo que os he asustado –dijo –Estoy buscando a Jason DiLaurentis y supongo que…eres tú.

La chica se dio la vuelta para señalar al muchacho. El tragó saliva y asintió.

- Solo venía a preguntarte cuándo puedes hablar conmigo –dijo Mia –Sobre el caso de tu hermana.

- Trabajo todo el día –respondió Jason –Llegaré a mi casa sobre las nueve.

- Bien, allí estaré –la detective le sonrió.

Jason salió de la casa tras despedirse. Mia sonrió a las chicas y se dispuso a salir:

- ¡Espera! –exclamó Emily – ¿Vas a ir al instituto?

- Sí –respondió la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

- Llévame –le pidió la morena.

- ¡Te iba a llevar yo! –casi gritó Hanna.

- Lo siento –se disculpó Emily –Luego te compenso.

Mia salió siguiendo a la nadadora. Las dos chicas entraron en el Audi s5 negro de la joven detective.

- Bonito coche –sonrió Emily.

- Gracias.

Por un instante, la morena contempló los ojos verdes de Mia, hasta que ella arrancó.

- Supongo que querías decirme algo –comentó la rubia sin dejar de mirar la calle.

- Sí –respondió Emily tímidamente.

Así, de perfil, incluso podría llegar a confundirla un poco con Alison.

- Cuando quieras –dijo Mia –Si puede ser, antes de que lleguemos al instituto.

- ¿Por qué me preguntaste por Maya?

- Es complicado. Perdona si te ofendí o algo pero son cosas de los asesinatos.

- Sabes que fue Nate o Lyndon o como se llamase, ¿no?

- Sí, me han puesto al día de esa historia pero hay algunas cosas que no encajan.

- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó Emily intrigada.

- Es confidencial pero te diré una cosa: Wilden no estaba muy interesado en el caso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mia aparcó sin decir nada.

- ¡No me ignores! –gritó Emily saliendo del coche – ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Mia continuó avanzando hacia la entrada del Rosewood Day. Emily corrió hacia ella y le dio un tirón del brazo.

- ¿Por qué lo has dicho? –insistió la morena.

- Déjalo, no importa –dijo Mia.

Emily parecía enfadada. La primera vez que la detective habló con ella, le pareció muy agradable y tímida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, pudo ver la seriedad en sus ojos. Mia miró al suelo. Emily resopló, negó con la cabeza y se marchó sin decir nada.

- Hola –saludó Hanna acercándose a la detective – ¿Dónde está Emily?

- Ha entrado –respondió Mia – ¿Y el team Sparia?

- Entran a segunda hora –dijo ella – ¿Sabes ya en qué clase estás?

- Ni siquiera he entrado.

- Te acompaño.

Las dos rubias se dirigieron al despacho del director.

- Bueno, te dejo aquí –sonrió Hanna –Tengo que ir a clase.

Mia vio a la chica alejarse y entró:

- ¡Mia Beckett! –exclamó el director –Bienvenida. Aquí tienes tu horario.

Tras una larga y pesada charla, el director la dejó marchar. Por fin podía ir a su clase. Allí le esperaba una sorpresa.


	3. ¡Es Mia Beckett!

- Mia –saludó la profesora – ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, por fin tengo clase –respondió ella.

- Mia, tenemos que hablar sobre el examen.

- Cuando quiera, señora Montgomery.

- Quédate un segundo después de clase.

La joven sonrió a la profesora y buscó un lugar en el que sentarse. De pronto, sintió un tirón del brazo que hizo que cayese en una silla.

- Por favor, poneos como siempre –pidió Ella Montgomery.

Los alumnos empezaron a moverse y Mia quedó atrapada entre dos mesas. A su izquierda, la responsable del tirón, Hanna, le sonrió y, a su derecha, Emily hablaba con Aria.

- Vamos a continuar con la literatura de Dickens –dijo Ella.

Mia se perdió en sus pensamientos y vio a la profesora mover los labios pero no la escuchaba. Una mano se posó en su pierna, distrayéndola. Miró a Hanna que jugueteaba con el boli mientras miraba por la ventana. Vio la mano de Emily en su muslo derecho intentado llamar su atención disimuladamente:

- ¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó la morena.

- Emm… ¿qué? –Mia sintió el calor de la mano de Emily y la miró.

Ella la retiró en seguida:

- ¡Uy! Perdona –las mejillas de la nadadora empezaron a ponerse de un color rojo intenso –Bueno, ¿te apuntas?

- ¿A qué? –dudó la detective.

- Que si vas a hacer el trabajo con nosotras –explicó Hanna acercándose a ella.

- Mmm…sí, claro –asintió Mia un poco confusa.

- ¡Despierta! –se rió Hanna.

- Mira quién habla –Spencer se inclinó apareciendo detrás de ella –Bienvenida al equipo.

Spencer no parecía demasiado convencida de que la detective hiciese el trabajo con ellas. No mostraba intención de tener un acercamiento con la nueva.

El resto del día pasó tan rápido que Mia ni se dio cuenta. El Rosewood Day le pareció un sitio encantar pero se sentía mejor entre todas esas personas uniformadas con la pistola en un lado del cinturón y la placa en el otro.

La chica repasó mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer cuando llegase a casa.

- ¿Me puedes llevar? –una mano se posó en su mano –Hanna dice que he venido contigo y tengo que volver contigo.

El viento meció la brillante melena de Emily. Mia asintió con la cabeza.

- Spencer ha dicho que esta tarde a las seis en su casa –comentó la nadadora entrando en el coche.

- ¿Para qué? –dudó Mia abrochándose el cinturón.

- Para el trabajo que nos ha mandado la señora Montgomery. ¿Estás bien? Pareces como…ausente.

- Sí, es que entre el instituto y el caso de…

- Alison. Tranquila, puedes decirlo.

- No me refería a ese, pero bueno… Es que no he tenido tiempo de instalarme.

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

- En un piso de los que usan para la protección de testigos. Ya sabes, aquí no tengo familia.

Mia aparcó delante de la casa de Hanna.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me estoy quedando aquí? –le preguntó la nadadora.

La detective levantó una ceja.

- Olvida la pregunta –dijo Emily sonriendo –Nos vemos esta tarde.

Durante todo el camino a su casa, Mia recorrió cada uno de los informes de las cuatro chicas en su mente. Era impresionante la capacidad que tenía para recordar cada detalle.

Nada más entrar por la puerta recordó que esa tarde tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Buscó entre los papeles el número de alguna de las chicas, preferiblemente Emily.

- Perdona que te moleste pero creo que voy a llegar un poco tarde. Lo siento.

- ¿Mia?

- Sí, soy yo. Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer y creo que voy a llegar un poco tarde.

- Tranquila, seguro que es mucho más importante alguno de tus asuntos policiales.

- De verdad que lo siento, Spencer.

* * *

**¿Continuo con la historia?**


	4. El trabajo

**Perdonad por no haber subido en tanto tiempo, estuve muy ocupada con los exámenes y todo lo demás pero ya retomé un poco la historia.**

* * *

- ¡No me puedo creer que vaya a llegar tare! –le gritó Spencer a Aria.

- ¡Oye, a mí no me grites que yo no tengo la culpa! –Aria levantó las manos como si la apuntaran con un arma.

- Perdona, es que sabía que no funcionaría pero como Hanna se empeñó…

- Hablando de la reina de Roma –dijo Aria al oír el timbre.

Spencer caminó hacia la puerta y empezó a gritar sobre la mala idea que había tenido Hanna pero cuando abrió no pudo articular ni una palabra más.

- Lo-lo siento –tartamudeó –Pensaba que era Hanna y…

- ¿Está Aria? Tengo que hablar con ella.

- Pasa, está en la cocina.

Spencer cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina donde Aria, que se había levantado, besaba apasionadamente a Ezra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó la chica –Pensaba que nos veríamos esta noche.

- Ese es el problema –dijo él –Mi madre me obliga a asistir a una de esas estúpidas galas de mi familia.

- Entonces ¿no nos veremos esta noche?

- Si quieres acompañarme, estaría encantado.

Tras aceptar, la pareja se despidió y él salió por la puerta.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó Aria a Spencer.

- De nada –respondió con una sonrisita.

- ¿Era Ezra el que ha salido de aquí? –dudó Emily entrando en la cocina seguida por Hanna.

- Sí –asintió Aria.

- ¡Estupendo! Ya estamos todas y Mia ni siquiera ha aparecido –exclamó Spencer.

- Yo le dije la hora –afirmó la nadadora –Estoy segura.

- Lo sé, pero me llamó diciendo que llegaría un poco tarde –suspiró Spencer –Un poco… ¡No pienso hacerle el trabajo!

- Ya llegará –intentó calmarla Hanna –Y si no, yo haré su parte.

Todas miraron a la rubia extrañadas y Aria soltó una risita.

Pasó más de más de una hora, Mia seguía sin aparecer y Spencer estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No paraba de moverse de un lado para otro mientras las demás la miraban. Al fin llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Más le vale que sea ella! –gritó Spencer mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –Me va a oír.

Pero nada más abrir la puerta, se quedó sin palabras. Mia no venia sola.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leéis y dejáis reviews. Decidme si debo continuar o me dedico a otra cosa porque tengo en mente otras historias.**


	5. ¿Eres real?

**Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Gracias a todos y en especial a Melisa Mayte por dejarme una review. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

- Siento llegar tan tarde –dijo la detective –Spencer, ¿estás bien?

- Spencer, estás pálida –Aria caminó hacia ella –Spencer…

La morena, al reconocer a la acompañante de Mia, también se quedó sin habla. Ninguna de las dos se movía y la joven detective pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Hanna se encogió de hombros y siguió los pasos de sus amigas.

- ¿Maya? –se sorprendió –Mia, ¿qué está pasando?

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la detective –Creo que debería dar algunas explicaciones y, de paso, podríais darle un poco de agua.

- Sí, pasa –Spencer se apartó de la puerta –Voy a por un vaso.

La chica y su acompañante entraron en la casa. Emily se levantó asustada del sofá al ver a una persona que creía muerta.

- ¡Maya! –gritó con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Eres tú?

- Emily…

A toda velocidad, la nadadora se lanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó.

- ¿De verdad eres tú? –dudó.

- Emily, soy yo.

- Creo que debería sentarse un poco –las interrumpió Mia.

- Aquí tienes –Spencer le entregó un vaso con agua.

- Gracias –dijo la chica sentándose.

Mia se sentó a su lado. Las cuatro chicas estaban tan asombradas que ninguna podía decir nada.

- Está bien –comenzó la detective –Supongo que este momento necesita una explicación y una foto porque tenéis una cara…

Spencer sacudió la cabeza y Mia continuó:

- Mientras estaba revisando los informes del caso de…Alison, encontré los del caso de Maya. Los leí y vi algunas irregularidades.

- ¿Irregularidades? –dudó Spencer.

- Nadie había identificado su cadáver –respondió Mia.

- Por eso me hiciste tantas preguntas –recordó Emily.

- ¡Exacto! El caso es que vi que había estado en un campamento y su supuesto asesino estuvo allí también. Así que fui a echar un vistazo y miré en las cabañas.

- Y me encontró –terminó Maya –Lyndon me tenía atada. No podía escapar. Dijo algo de que iba a hacer a Emily pagar por alejarme de él, que le iba a decir que estaba muerta y así seria libre. A los pocos días trajo una chica que se parecía a mí, le puso el pelo igual y después se la llevó.

- Al buscar el informe de la autopsia de Maya, vi que había sido identificada por la ropa y el pelo porque la cara estaba parcialmente irreconocible –añadió Mia.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó Hanna.

- Me quedaré con Mia –respondió Maya –No quiero volver con mis padres a San Francisco. Tranquila, los he llamado.

Emily suspiró aliviada y se quedó mirando a su linda ex novia. Le parecía increíble que fuese ella, era como…un sueño.

- ¿A alguien más le parece que esto no es lo más raro del mundo? –interrumpió Hanna.

- ¡Hanna! –la riñó Aria –Siempre rompiendo el momento.

- ¿Qué momento? –dudó la rubia –Nadie estaba diciendo nada.

La morena la miró con mala cara y Mia sonrió. Desde que las había conocido, le hace gracia la manera en que Aria miraba a Hanna cuando decía algo impertinente. Su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- Disculpad, es de la comisaria –se excusó –Beckett. Sí, por supuesto. Está conmigo. Ok.

La chica colgó y volvió junto a las demás.

- Querían saber si encontré a Maya –informó –Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya? –Emily se levantó de golpe –Pero…

- Tranquila, volveremos –la tranquilizó Mia –Tenemos un trabajo pendiente.

- ¡Más te vale! –la amenazó Spencer –No te esperaremos más de una hora.

- Vale, vale –la detective levantó las manos –No me pegues. Es solo papeleo rutinario y os prometo que os la traigo de vuelta y a mí misma también.

Mia miró a Emily y ella asintió. No la conocía pero la chica le inspiraba confianza, incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado con –A.

Las recién llegadas salieron por la puerta y el motor de un coche rugió al marcharse. Las cuatro amigas se miraron incrédulas, sin estar del todo seguras de lo que acababa de pasar. Los cuatro móviles sonaron a la vez y ellas dieron un salto del susto. Sabían lo que venía a continuación:

- Hemos recuperado a una vieja amiga –leyeron a la vez –Más a mi favor. A.

- Posdata –leyó en solitario Emily –Más en tu contra.

* * *

**Dejadme vuestras reviews para decirme qué os ha parecido porque tengo algunas ideas que me parecen bastante buenas y me gustaría seguir escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo por vuestro interés. **

** -A**


	6. Ahora estoy aquí

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado un poco ocupada pero subí un capítulo de una historia que ya tenía escrita a ver qué os parece. Se llama "Por favor, dime que me quieres". Ahora yo os digo que me digáis, por favor, qué os parece y si queréis que siga subiendo. Por lo pronto subo un nuevo capítulo de esta.**

* * *

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron alrededor de la cocina de los Hastings. Aria jugueteaba con su pelo, Emily miraba hacia la cesta de fruta con cara su clásica cara de preocupación, Hanna se mordía el labio inferior y Spencer parecía recién salida de una charla con su hermana mayor.

- ¿Cuándo se acabará todo esto? –preguntó retóricamente la nadadora –Ya he perdido a Maya una vez, no volveré a hacerlo.

- No dejaremos que le pase nada –le aseguró Aria para tranquilizarla.

Las dos morenas se miraron y Emily bajó la mirada para no romper a llorar viendo la preocupación de su amiga.

- Tenemos que confiar en Mia, ella nos ayudará.

- Aria, no podemos confiar en nadie –contestó Spencer –Cualquiera puede estar en el –A team. Mona, Toby, Lucas… Cualquiera.

- Yo sé que no lo estoy –declaró Hanna –Y estoy segura de que Caleb tampoco lo está. No se lo vamos a decir.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –le preguntó la castaña.

- Porque mi novio no es como el tuyo –la atacó la rubia.

- ¡Lo hizo para protegernos!

- Lo hizo por su propio interés.

- ¡Basta ya! –exclamó Emily –Dejad de pelearos.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Spencer, tras echar una fulminante mirada a Hanna, fue a abrir. Mia y Maya volvieron a entrar en la casa como si fuese normal que una persona caminara después de su propio funeral.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la detective al ver las caras de las cuatro chicas –Parecéis…

- Preocupadas –acabó Maya.

- Tenemos que hablar con Mia –comentó Aria.

- ¡No! No tenemos –exclamó Hanna.

- Yo estoy con Aria –dijo Emily.

- Pues somos dos contra dos –asintió la rubia.

- No, somos tres contra una, Hanna –se posicionó Spencer –Hay que decírselo. Ella ha hecho que Emily vuelva a ser feliz, le ha devuelto a Maya y todo el mundo lo dejó pasar en su momento. Creo que podemos confiar en ella.

- Un discurso inspirador, Spencer –discutió Hanna –Pero no contéis conmigo. Me voy a casa.

- ¡Hanna! –la llamó Mia cuando ella se iba.

La rubia no se volteó para mirarla, siguió su camino y salió de la casa. La detective se dirigió a las tres chicas y las interrogó con la mirada.

- Yo…hace mucho que no veo a Maya –comentó Emily – ¿Os importa si voy a dar un paseo con ella?

- Claro que no –sonrió Aria.

La nadadora le ofreció la mano a la recién llegada, ella la tomó y las dos salieron de la casa. Hablaron de lo mucho que se habían echado de menos y lo mucho que habían pensado la una en la otra, mientras en la casa Aria y Spencer le contaban a Mia sobre –A, Mona, Toby y todo lo que habían pasado desde que la morena regresó a Rosewood.

- Es como de libro –comentó Mia cuando terminaron –Pero no entiendo por qué nunca habéis hecho nada para acabar con todo esto.

- ¿Qué no hemos hecho nada? –Spencer se rió con ironía – ¿No nos has oído o qué?

- Lo he escuchado todo pero…Déjalo. Si yo hubiese estado en vuestro lugar, tampoco habría acudido a la policía. Si es como decís y –A tiene ojos por todas partes, no podemos confiar en nadie.

"¿Podemos?", dudó Aria en su mente. Eso significaba que Mia estaba en su equipo y la alegraba. Después de todo, la detective tenía contactos, entrenamiento, inteligencia y…un arma.

* * *

**De nuevo gracias por leer y por las reviews. Me encanta leer lo que me escribís y si tenéis alguna sugerencia o algo que no os haya gustado, no os preocupéis y decídmelo.**


	7. -M Team

**Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar pero estaba intentando seguir los consejos que me habéis dejado y hacer un capítulo un poco más largo. No sé si lo he conseguido pero os prometo que a partir de ahora los haré más largo. Espero que os guste y recordad que tengo por ahí otra historia: "Por favor, dime que me quieres". Es muy diferente a lo que escribo normalmente. Vamos allá.**

* * *

Emily, tras su regreso, observaba a Mia escribiendo algo para el trabajo que tenían que hacer. Su letra era bonita y ella parecía realmente concentrada. La detective se había ofrecido a hacer la parte de Hanna pero Aria no se lo había permitido, así que estaban sentadas tan cerca que parecían siamesas y la morena la iba informando sobre qué podía poner.

Emily's POV:

"Espero que no sea del –A Team. No quiero que lo sea, ella me ha devuelto a lo que más quiero cuando nadie más pudo hacerlo. Sería muy cruel por su parte haberlo hecho y después traicionarnos como todos los demás. Cruel. Como Ali. En esa posición, Mia se parece un poco a ella."

- ¿Pasa algo, Emily? –preguntó Mia sin levantar la vista del papel.

- Emm…No, nada –la nadadora dejó de mirarla.

- ¿Cómo vas Spencer? –cuestionó Aria –Nosotras casi hemos acabado.

- Bien, le estoy dando los últimos recortes y esto estará listo.

La castaña se rascó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia un lado. El trabajo no estaba quedando mal a pesar de que les faltaba un miembro.

- Mia, tu móvil está sonando –informó Maya desde el sofá.

La chica se lo llevó a la detective que contestó como siempre, diciendo su apellido. Todas la miraron mientras ella mantenía una conversación con el solo empleo de monosílabos. Fue breve.

- Tengo que irme –dijo al colgar –Tranquila, me iré cuando acabemos el trabajo. El daño ya está hecho.

Spencer la miró con cara de enfado durante un segundo pero al oír la última frase sonrió sin ganas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –curioseó Aria.

- Al parecer han entrado en la casa de alguien –respondió la detective –La familia Vanderwaal. ¿Os suena?

- Mona –dijeron Spencer, Aria y Emily a la vez.

- ¿Esa Mona? –dudó Mia.

- Creo que es justo esa –contestó Maya al ver que ninguna lo hacía.

- Bueno, esto ya está –comentó la detective –Me voy. Os prometo que os tendré informadas de todo lo que descubra. Amm, y cuidad de Maya. ¡Eh! Volveré a por ti, M. Llámame si pasa algo.

Mia cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y salió por la puerta mientras se la ponía. Fuera se oyó el rugido de un motor y como se alejaba. Ninguna dijo nada. Maya las miraba preocupada hasta que Emily suspiró. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Tranquila, seguro que no ha pasado nada malo –le dijo al oído.

- Lo sé –asintió la nadadora –Lo sé.

Spencer miró a Aria y ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Oye, Emily, ¿por qué no te llevas a Maya a dar un paseo o algo? –la invitó la castaña –Lleváis mucho tiempo sin veros y seguro que queréis un poco de intimidad. Aria y yo vamos a…

- Ver si Hanna está bien –la ayudó la morena.

- Sí, es una buena idea, creo que con el paseo de antes no ha sido suficiente –asintió la nadadora –Maya, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar un café?

La chica le sonrió y las dos se fueron de la casa, junto con Spencer y Aria que corrieron al coche de Spencer. La castaña condujo hasta la casa de Mona. Al bajarse del coche, comprobaron que la policía se estaba retirando del lugar y solo quedaban unos cuantos agentes despistados. Mia hablaba con uno de ellos. Cuando la rubia acabó, él se montó en uno de los coches y se fue.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó la detective al darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Hemos venido a…informarnos –sonrió Spencer.

- No podéis pasar –dijo Mia –Si tenéis sospechas de que ha sido –A, estáis en lo cierto.

- ¿Dónde está Mona? –dudó Aria.

- Ese es el problema, no está.

Nada más decir esas palabras, los móviles de Aria y Spencer sonaron al unísono. Tras leerlo, las caras de las chicas preocuparon a Mia que le arrebató el teléfono a la más bajita. "No le he quemado la casa por el servicio prestado pero vosotras no tendréis tanta suerte si no dejáis de meteros en mis asuntos. –A", leyó la detective.

- Vale, ahora sé a lo que nos enfrentamos –comentó –Mucha letra y poco dar la cara.

- -A no funciona así –informó Spencer –Primero te amenaza y si no haces lo que quiere…

El sonido de otro móvil la interrumpió. Mia sacó su teléfono:

- Habrá consecuencias. –A –leyó la detective –Esto significa…

- Bienvenida al club –suspiró Aria –Ahora eres un nuevo objetivo en potencia.

- Bien, ahora es personal –Mia se puso seria –A esa tal –A no le va a gustar que me enfade. No me conoce.

- Espero que tú consigas algo más que nosotras –dijo Spencer –Está en todas partes y lo sabe todo.

- De mí no.

Mia caminó hacia la carretera con paso decidido. Se paró delante de una gran moto como la de la película "Resident Evil", se ajustó la chupa de cuero y se puso el casco que descansaba sobre la moto y le cubría toda la cabeza. Se montó, miro a las dos chicas, bajó la visera y salió a toda velocidad. Aria y Spencer se miraron la una a la otra con cara de sorprendidas.

- Volvamos a mi casa, a lo mejor ha ido a recoger a Maya –dijo Spencer.

- ¿Crees que descubrirá a los miembros del –A Team o a Red Coat? –dudó Aria.

- No lo sé pero hay que tener fe.

Las dos chicas volvieron a la casa de los Hastings pero solo encontraron a Emily esperando en la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó al verlas llegar – ¿Quién ha sido?

- Mia piensa que ha sido –A –respondió la castaña –Y sinceramente, yo también.

Mientras que las tres amigas hablaban, Mia apareció en su moto. Se bajó y caminó hacia ellas. Emily la miró extrañada hasta que se quitó el casco y sacudió su pelo rubio. Entonces, su cara cambió a sorpresa.

- Acabo de encontrar algo –comentó la detective –Han encontrado una imagen en una de las cámaras de seguridad de una carava en la que Mona iba de copiloto, inconsciente.

- ¡Qué rapidez! –se sorprendió Aria.

- La comisaria es diferente ahora que yo estoy al mando –Mia parecía enfadada –Además, mis agentes están buscando a un buen hacker para conseguir el número o la dirección del móvil que usa –A.

- ¿Quién conducía la carava? –se impacientó Spencer.

- Alison –respondió Mia –No os asustéis todavía. El caso es que era una máscara o algo parecido. Al principio me pareció raro pero después caí en la cuenta de lo que me habéis contado. Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Mona, tanto por su familia como para descubrir la verdad. Y os prometo que es lo que voy a hacer. No me da miedo –A ni su equipo.

Emily la miró con confianza, Aria con esperanza y Spencer le tendió la mano:

- Cuenta conmigo –dijo –No me llaman Veronica Mars por nada.

- Bienvenida al –M Team –sonrió con seguridad –El equipo que va a descubrir toda la verdad.

- Cuenta conmigo también –asintió Aria.

- Y conmigo –sonrió Emily.

Mia movió la cabeza afirmativamente y caminó hacia su moto.

- ¡Espera! –exclamó Emily – ¿Puedes llevarme?

- ¿Estás segura? –dudó la detective.

La nadadora le sonríe y asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Mia sacaba otro casco de debajo del asiento de la moto, el móvil de Emily sonó. Todas la miraron. "Que no sea –A, que no sea –A", rogó la chica. Pero al ver la pantalla solo vio el nombre de Maya.

- Tranquilas, es Maya –dijo enseñando el móvil –Dice que está en tu casa, Mia.

- Pues vámonos.

Las dos chicas se montaron en la moto y Emily se agarró fuerte a la detective. Casi todo el trayecto pasó sin incidentes pero Mia estaba tenía una corazonada y, cuando dejó a la morena en su casa, se dio cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo a través de las calles hasta que perdió de vista a su perseguidor. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, recibió el mensaje que sabía que –A le enviaría.

"Puedes correr pero no esconderte. No sé nada de ti…por ahora. Tranquila, todos tenemos oscuros secretos en el armario, o fuera de él. –A".

Mia sonrió y entró en su pequeño salón, donde Maya estaba viendo la televisión en el sofá.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó.

- De nada –respondió ella –Tu novia que casi me rompe mi chaqueta favorita. ¿Nunca se ha montado en una moto?

- Creo que lo más cerca que ha estado de una cosa con dos ruedas ha sido su bici pero desde que ganó ese coche en el baile, no la usa mucho –se rió Maya –Tendrías que haberla visto, se tomaba las curvas tumbada de lo rápido que iba.

Mia se rió también mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Después se sentó junto a la chica pero tan solo unos segundos más tarde, su móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era de la comisaria.

- Beckett –respondió.

- Hemos encontrado un buen hacker. Tienes que venir.

- Voy para allá en seguida.

- ¿Tienes que irte? –dudó Maya.

- Sí, pero volveré en cuanto informe a mi nuevo compañero de lo que tiene que hacer. Espero que al menos el hacker sea guapo, en la comisaria todos son muy...

Antes de que acabase la frase, su compañera comenzó a reírse. La detective volvió a coger la chaqueta e introdujo el casco hasta el codo. Al llegar junto a su moto, se lo puso y salió a toda la velocidad. En menos de cinco minutos estaba aparcando en la comisaria situada al otro lado de la ciudad.

- Ya estoy aquí –le dijo a uno de los policías – ¿Dónde está ese gran informático? Más os vale que sea bueno porque si no…

Mia vio a un chico de su edad acercándose a ella con cara de asustado. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los verdes de la chica y eso la hizo sonreír. El joven se pasó la mano por su pelo oscuro. Era guapo y al sonreír, Mia descubrió unos brillantes dientes como de lobo. Él era un poco más alto que ella pero no demasiado y parecía muy simpático y agradable.

- Hola, soy Mia –se presentó ella.

- Hola, soy tu nuevo compañero –sonrió él –El hacker.

* * *

**Creo que no es demasiado largo pero lo he intentado. Gracias por las reviews y los consejos. En especial a Melisa Mayte y Frida, muchas gracias. Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Ya llevo unos cuantos capítulos y aún no sé si os gusta Mia. ¿Quién pensáis que es su nuevo compañero? Adivinad.**


	8. La detective y el hAcker

**Hola! Os traigo otro capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto pero como ya dije me estoy sacando el permiso de conducir y tuve que presentarme al examen. Lo bueno es que estoy aprobada. Pero después estuvimos de fiesta por aquí y no pude escribir mucho. Gracias por las reviews y por esperar. De nuevo lo siento. Espero que tengáis ganas de saber quién es el hacker. ¡Pues allá va!**

* * *

- ¿Tienes nombre? –preguntó Mia.

- Lucas Gottesman –respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

- Encantada Lucas, soy Mia Beckett.

- Lo sé, Rosewood es pequeño inspectora.

- Oh, por favor, llámame solo Mia.

- Genial, solo Mia. Dicen por aquí que eres muy joven y…

- Sé lo que dicen por aquí, pero no se lo digas a ellos.

Mia sonrió y Lucas le devolvió la sonrisa. El chico era muy agradable. Ella le señaló su despacho y le pidió que entrase. Después le pidió que se sentara frente a ella. Lucas lo hizo y Mia lo miró sonriente.

- Bueno, Lucas, dime qué necesitas y te lo conseguiré –dijo ella.

- Aún no sé qué tengo que hacer exactamente –él se encogió de hombros –No me han dicho nada.

- Pues a mí me han dicho que eres el mejor hacker de Rosewood. Por eso estás aquí. Necesito que descubras un número desconocido, una dirección y un nombre. No necesariamente por ese orden.

- Eso será un poco difícil, no puedo prometerte nada pero lo voy a intentar todo lo que pueda.

- Bien, me caes bien. Aquí tienes mi móvil y este es el número desconocido que necesito que descubras. Y, por favor, que no salga de aquí, es algo…

- ¿Personal? –sonrió él –Conozco a tu número. Bueno, antes lo conocía. Ahora ya no sé quién maneja los hilos.

- No te entiendo.

- Trabajé para –A un tiempo. Hasta que me cansé de que jugaran conmigo. ¿Por qué te amenaza? No lo entiendo, eres…bueno, eres encantadora y…poli.

- Gracias por lo de encantadora, tú eres más gu…simpático de lo que me esperaba. En cuanto a esa persona –Mia hizo gesto de comillas –Quiero saber quién es. Me he metido en esto por las cuatro chicas que ya han perdido demasiado.

- Hanna, Aria, Spencer y Emily –Lucas volvió a sonreír –Estoy de acuerdo, demasiado dolor. Por cierto, me gusta tu forma de nombrar a "esa persona".

- Es que la iba a llamar "quien no debe ser nombrada" pero esto no es Howarts y yo no soy Hermione –se rió Mia.

- No, eres mucho más guapa.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, Lucas empezó a ponerse rojo y bajó la cabeza. Mia se mordió el labio inferior y susurró un "gracias". El chico jugueteó con los dedos y ella le acercó el móvil.

- ¿Cuándo puedes empezar? –preguntó.

- Emm… ¿ahora? Tengo aquí mi laptop.

- ¡Genial! Te importa si me quedo, tengo que hacer papeleo para mañana.

- No, es tu despacho.

- Bien…

Mia salió y volvió unos minutos después con unas carpetas y algunas hojas por rellenar. Durante un buen rato hubo un silencio incómodo, roto de vez en cuando por las teclas o las hojas al ser pasadas.

- Bonita camiseta –comentó Mia estirándose en la silla.

- Gracias. ¿Te gusta Batman? –se sorprendió Lucas.

- No es mi superhéroe favorito pero está bien.

- No me lo digas, eres más de Catwoman.

- En realidad, soy más de Daredevil pero Catwoman tampoco está mal.

- ¿Daredevil? Un superhéroe ciego.

- Un justiciero ciego –sonrió Mia.

- También puedes verlo así…aunque él no pueda verte a ti.

La detective se rió a carcajadas. Además de todo, Lucas era gracioso. Justo el compañero que necesitaba. Mientras trabajaban, hablaron sobre superhéroes de cómics y de películas. Los que tenían en común, los que eran horribles y los que eran, sin duda, los mejores. Lucas no podía creerse que una chica como ella hubiese leído tan siquiera un cómic en su vida. Parecía de las que suelen leer grandes libros clásicos de la novela negra y los thrillers. Le gustaba. Era diferente a todas las demás chicas del instituto Rosewood High…diferente a Hanna. Aún así, se parecía en algo a ella…sabía que nunca pasarían de amigos.

- ¿En qué piensas? –Mia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Nada –mintió él –Solo formas de conseguirte ese nombre.

- Pues yo pensaba en nosotros.

Lucas abrió mucho los ojos y aguantó la respiración.

- En que este despacho es deprimente –continuó la chica –Nos hemos conocido en la comisaria pero, podríamos salir algún día. Ir a comprar cómics, a una convención, a un concierto… ¿te gusta la música verdad?

- Emm –Lucas se quedó sin palabras –Sí, claro que sí.

- ¿De qué tipo? ¿Hip hop? ¿Heavy? ¿Rock?

- Casi ninguna de los que pueden dar conciertos. Queen, The Police, Pink Floyd…me gusta el rock de los 70, 80, 90…

- Ya, no creo que Freddie Mercury, Sting o Syd Barret vayan a levantarse de la tumba para venir a cantarnos un poco. Aunque me encantaría escuchar a Mercury cantar "Mother Love" en directo.

- ¿Te gusta la música antigua?

- Prefiero música "atemporal" en vez de antigua pero sí, me encanta. ¿No hay música de este siglo que te guste?

- Thirty Seconds to Mars y Maroon 5, sobre todo. Y no se lo digas a nadie pero, a veces, escucho Adele.

Mia sonrió y Lucas lo hizo también. La chica se puso la mano en el corazón en forma de promesa y asintió. Él prometió que algún día irían a ver una película, concierto o algo y ella le tomó la palabra.

Cuando ya era de noche y no quedaban más que unos cuantos policías y la señora Fields, Lucas dijo que tenía que irse.

- Yo también me voy a ir, he dejado a…mi compañera sola y necesito saber que está bien –asintió Mia –Además, es tarde. Te daría mi número pero creo que no voy a poder recibir llamadas sin mi teléfono.

- Es verdad, toma –el chico se lo entregó.

- No, quédatelo por si te aburres entre cómic y cómic.

- No, no te preocupes. Solo necesito la tarjeta de memoria.

- Tú lo que quieres es ver mis fotos privadas. Pues te vas a desilusionar porque no tengo la costumbre de hacerme fotos desnuda.

Lucas se rió y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecer imaginando lo que podría haber en aquella pequeña tarjeta.

- Era broma –sonrió la detective –Aquí la tienes. Espera, te apunto mi número. Llámame cuando quieras.

- ¿En serio? –se sorprendió él.

- Claro, me has prometido que me sacarás de la comisaria para ir a algún evento social como hacen los adolescentes normales.

**Lucas' POV:**

"¡Me ha dado su número! ¿Estará loca? ¿Se estará burlando de mí? Nunca me había dado el número ninguna chica y mucho menos tan guapa como ella. ¿Se parecerá a Alison también en esto? Se ríe de mi seguro. ¿Se habrá dado Hanna cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a Alison? ¿Por qué me acuerdo de Hanna ahora? Quizás es porque Mia también es rubia. No, hay muchas rubias por aquí y…Me ha dado su número y va a esperar a que YO la llamé. Esto no me está pasando de verdad. Es un sueño, un estúpido sueño. Me está mirando raro. Espera a que le diga algo".

- Es verdad… -Lucas no sabía qué decir

- Si quieres puedo llamarte yo a ti cuando me entere de algo interesante.

- Como quieras…yo…

- ¡Mia! –alguien fuera de comisaria interrumpió al chica – ¡Eh! ¿Dónde estás?

Emily entró en la estación de policía como una ráfaga de viento, con su clásica cara de preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Mia –Tranquila, respira.

- Estoy bien –respondió la nadadora tomando aire –Es Maya, no me coge el teléfono. La he llamado mil veces.

- No exageres tanto. Ya me iba, puedo llevarte a ver si está en casa.

- ¡Vamos! ¿A qué estás esperando?

Lucas contempló la escena confundido hasta que Mia se dio cuenta de que seguía allí y se despidió de él.

Mia y Emily se montaron en la moto de la detective y fueron hasta su casa.

- ¡Maya! –llamó la rubia dejando las llaves sobre la mesa –Maya te traigo compañía.

- ¡Maya! –gritó Emily desesperada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

La chica salió con una toalla enrolladla en su cuerpo y con la piel aún mojada.

- Estaba en la ducha –aclaró – ¿Por qué parece que te va a dar un ataque al corazón?

- No me cogías el teléfono y me he preocupado mucho –Emily la abrazó –No puedo volver a perderte.

- Tranquila, Em, no pasa nada.

**Emily's POV:**

"Echaba tanto de menos el tono de su voz y oírla llamarme Em. Nadie lo hace como ella. Nadie. Bueno, tampoco lo he intentado pero…".

- Emily –Maya la sacó de sus pensamientos –Te he preguntado que si estás bien.

- Sí, estaba pensando que…bueno, que si puedo quedarme un rato más aquí.

- Todo el tiempo que quieras –la invitó Mia –Como si te quieres quedar a dormir. Si no, puedo llevarte a casa luego.

Emily sonrió y miró a Maya con ternura.

- Pero yo mejor os dejo solas –se rió la detective – ¡El amor sigue vivo, señores, la llama no se apaga ni aunque la secuestren!

La chica entró en su habitación y las dos enamoradas se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

- Está loca –bromeó Maya.

- Yo dormiría como los delfines, con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado. Tiene un arma.

- Prefiero dormir con un tiburón –sonrió Maya refiriéndose a Emily.

- ¡Vaya! Has vuelto más…ingeniosa.

- Sí, y tengo más ganas de…

- Perdón –Mia salió de la habitación tapándose los ojos –Os prometo que no veo nada. Solo voy a por agua.

Emily y Maya se miraron sonriendo. La detective chocó con la puerta de la cocina.

- Deberías abrirla –se burló Maya.

Emily se rió y Mia buscó el pomo a tientas. Dos minutos después volvió a salir:

- Ya vuelvo a mi habitación y voy a poner la música un poco alta. Tranquilas, usaré cascos. Que paséis buena noche.

Cuando Mia entró, la nadadora miró a su compañera con una interrogación en los ojos:

- ¿Qué? –dudó Maya.

- No me has dicho de qué tienes ganas.

- Si te lo dijera tendría que ir a la Iglesia y ya sabes que no me gusta mucho.

- Vamos, dímelo.

Emily se acercó a ella, mordiéndose el labio y poniendo cara de niña buena. Maya la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, se abalanzó sobre ella y le mordió el labio. Después comenzó a recorrer su cuello rozándolo con suavidad con su boca. De pronto, una suave música comenzó a inundar la habitación completa. Emily la reconoció al instante: "Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time. Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love".

- Para –le ordenó Emily –Eso no está saliendo de la habitación de Mia.

- ¿Qué más te da? "Unchained Melody" es una buena canción.

- Sí, de la película "Ghost". Me pone la piel de gallina y más con todo lo que está pasando.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Maya parecía confusa.

- Emm…Es que…has aparecido…como resucitada…y…

El sonido de su móvil la salvó o…no.

"Emily, my love, deberías contarle a Maya lo que te traes entre manos con la rubia detective. No queremos que se ponga celosa o peor…que vuelva a desaparecer. Disfruta de la banda sonora que tengo preparada para tu cita nocturna. –A".

La nadadora escuchó la música desvanecerse hasta que empezó una nueva canción. "Every breath you take. Every move you make. Every bond you break. Every step you take. I'll be watching you".

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Maya la miró preocupada. Emily sintió que el aire era incapaz de llegar a sus pulmones. Su novia le preguntó si estaba bien varias veces pero ella no respondió, ni siquiera la oyó. Tan solo reaccionó cuando Mia se puso frente a ella y le pidió que respirara profundamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la detective –Menudo susto. Tranquila, ¿qué ha pasado?

Emily solo dejó caer el móvil en sus manos. Mia leyó el mensaje y asintió comprensiva. Maya le preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo.

- No pasa nada –mintió la detective –Es normal cuando vuelves a ver a alguien que creías muerto. Emily ha pasado por mucho y creo que le ha afectado un poco pero todo está bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa o prefieres quedarte aquí?

- Mejor me voy –dijo al fin Emily –Mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí y estará preocupada.

- Vale, deja que coja mi chaqueta y nos vamos.

Mia descolgó su cazadora de una percha, se la puso y puso su mano en el hombro de Emily. La nadadora besó a Maya y ambas bajaron hasta la puerta del edificio.

- Luego te llamo –aseguró –Mañana.

Mia abrió la puerta de un Chevrolet Impala del 67 y esperó a que Emily se montara en él. Le dijo algo a Maya y subió al coche.

- No sabía que tenías coche –comentó la nadadora.

- Era de mi padre –sonrió Mia sin apartar la vista de la carretera –Me lo regaló.

- Gracias por cubrirme. No puedo dejar que Maya se meta en esto ahora que ha vuelto.

- Lo sé, no vamos a dejar que se meta. Te lo prometo. En cuanto al mensaje, no te preocupes. No nos traemos nada entre manos y Maya sabe perfectamente que la quieres. Además, cuando hice un descanso en la comisaría la llamé y le dije que me gustaba mi nuevo compañero.

- ¿Tu nuevo compañero? –dudó Emily.

- Sí, el hacker. Es muy gracioso y agradable.

- No me digas que se llama "El hacker". ¿O es una especie de alias? –bromeó la morena.

- No, se llama Lucas.

- ¿Lucas? ¿El mismo Lucas que estaba contigo en la comisaría cuando llegué? ¿Moreno? ¿Ojos marrones?

- Sí, ese mismo.

- ¡Wow! No lo hubiese imaginado nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Anda pero si ya hemos llegado!

Emily salió del coche a toda prisa. Mia bajó la ventanilla y sacó casi medio cuerpo fuera.

- ¡Fields, no pienses que esto se ha acabado! Me debes una explicación.

La nadadora se despidió con la mano y una gran sonrisa y entró en su casa. Nada más pasar la puerta envió un mensaje a Hanna: "A Mia le gusta Lucas". Y buscó a su madre.

- Mamá –la llamó varias veces.

La señora Fields no estaba en casa. En su lugar había una pequeña nota que decía que iba a estar en una reunión con la señora Hastings.

- ¿Qué hará mi madre con la de Spencer? –se preguntó Emily.

No le dio demasiada importancia. Subió a su habitación pero tuvo que volver a bajar porque llamaron al timbre.

- ¡Voy! –se apresuró a decir.

- Dime que no es el mismo Lucas que conocemos –la abordó Hanna nada más abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hey! Tranquila. Sí, es ese Lucas.

- ¿Qué hace con Mia?

- Es su nuevo compañero. El hacker –Emily puso voz de comentarista de radio –Al parecer la ayuda con algo.

- Emily, quiero detalles.

- Hanna, no sé los detalles.

- ¡Muy mal!

La rubia la miró con cara de enfado y ella se encogió de hombros. No sabía por qué Mia trabajaba con Lucas o eso creía.

- Oye, ¿Mia no dijo que estaba buscando un hacker para ayudarla a encontrar el número de –A? –recordó Emily –Puede que sea Lucas.

- ¿Crees que Lucas la está ayudando a descubrir quién es –A? –se extrañó Hanna –Puede ser pero…

- ¿Puede? Seguro que es eso. Creo que Lucas la está ayudando con eso y a lo mejor consigue algo.

- Caleb no pudo encontrar nada, y Lucas tampoco podrá.

Emily se quedó pensativa un momento pero al final aceptó la conclusión de su amiga. Después de todo, Lucas había ayudado al –A Team. ¿Por qué no iba a volver a hacerlo?

A la mañana siguiente, la nadadora llamó a Maya como había prometido y ella le dijo que se había ido a la comisaría temprano a llevar algunas cosas.

- ¿Te ha contado en qué trabaja con Lucas? –preguntó Emily.

- Dice que está ayudándola a investigar la dirección de un posible criminal o algo –respondió Maya –Vamos, que no me ha dado muchos detalles. Supongo que será algo secreto de policías o yo que sé.

**Emily's POV:**

"Vale, ahora es seguro que está trabajando con Lucas en lo de –A. Ojalá él no la esté engañando e intente ocultar a nuestra peor pesadilla por mucho tiempo. ¿Deberíamos confiar en Lucas? Bueno, él salvó a Hanna cuando dejó el –A Team, pero aún así…No, Emily, tienes que confiar en él. Es un buen chico y demostró que se preocupaba por Hanna. Solo quiere protegerla. Eso espero…".

- ¿Emily? ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí, solo estaba pensando. Oye, Maya, ¿vas a volver al instituto?

- No, por ahora. Mia dice que es mejor que me quede a salvo en casa por el momento. Pero tú tienes que ir y como no te vayas ya, vas a llegar tarde.

- ¡Es verdad! Te llamo cuando salga o…puedo pasarme, si quieres.

- Me encantaría.

Emily guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y se fue al instituto. Al llegar a la entrada, el teléfono sonó avisando de que había recibido un mensaje:

"Te confirmo que Lucas no es de los míos pero como se le ocurra averiguar lo más mínimo sobre mí, será una de las dos cuyo nombre empieza por M. ¿Mia o Maya, quién prefieres que pague por culpa del "hacker"? Besos. –A".

Emily sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y a alguien poner la mano en su hombro. Se giró muy despacio con miedo, como si se tratara de una película de miedo y el asesino estuviese detrás de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –reconoció la voz de Spencer.

Aria estaba junto a ella y las dos la miraban preocupadas. Asintió y les enseñó el móvil, aún en su mano.-

- ¡Wow! –exclamó Aria – ¿Eso significa que –A tiene miedo?

- Eso es una novedad –bromeó Spencer –Si tiene miedo, es que siente algo y si siente es que tiene corazón. ¿Lo tendrá escondido en un tarrito de mermelada?

Aria la miró como solía mirar a Hanna cuando ella hacia uno de sus inoportunos comentarios pero Spencer le sonrió y la pequeña acabó aceptándolo.

- Tengo que decírselo a Mia –comentó Emily.

- No hace falta, ya tengo mi propio mensaje con amenaza personalizada –la detective apareció tras ella –Además, esperemos que sea la –A correcta porque Lucas encontró algo y parece que ya ha elegido objetivo.

Mia enseñó a las tres amigas su teléfono:

"Espero por el bien de tu querida nueva compañera de piso que no descubras nada sobre mí porque Maya empieza por la misma letra por la que acabará. MUERTA. Y esta vez va en serio. Se reunirá con Alison antes de que digas adiós. –A".

- Eso ya es pasarse –dijo Spencer muy seria –No podemos dejar que le haga nada a Maya. Emily ya sufrió bastante la primera vez.

- Spencer tiene razón –la apoyó Aria –Creo que Emily no resistiría vivir su muerte por segunda vez.

- ¡Hey! Estoy aquí –se enfadó la nadadora –No habléis de mi como si no pudiese oíros.

- Tranquilas, no voy a dejar que le pase nada malo a nadie –las calmó Mia –Puedo con esto. Podemos con esto, con –A.

- Eso espero –dijo Sparia a la vez.

Las tres chicas entraron en clase sin clase cuenta de que Hanna aún no había llegado. Cuando terminó, la rubia apareció en la puerta con Caleb.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –se extrañó Emily.

- No tenía ganas de venir –respondió ella –Vaya, veo que estáis con vuestra guardaespaldas. Espero que no sea como Wilden.

- ¡Hanna! –la riñó Aria.

- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada –sonrió Mia poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña Aria.

Spencer negó con la cabeza y pasó por el lado de Hanna. La rubia la cogió del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta:

- Hay un problema –dijo Hanna –Si la detective sigue investigando, -A lo va a pagar con Caleb. Tiene que dejarlo.

- ¡No! –exclamó la nadadora –Ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

- Emily, es mi novio –se enfadó la rubia.

La morena le puso el móvil frente a los ojos para que leyese el reciente mensaje que le había enviado –A sobre Maya.

- Ya te dije que no la voy a volver a perder y Mia cree que tiene algo, así que vamos a seguir adelante. Caleb, será mejor que te escondas.

Emily comenzó a andar con cara de enfado y pasó por el lado de la pareja, dando un toque al hombro de Hanna. Las demás se quedaron congeladas. Todas tenían ganas de acabar con –A pero parecía que la más "débil" ahora se había hecho la más valiente y quería conseguirlo bajo cualquier consecuencia.

Mia la siguió y ambas entraron de nuevo en el instituto. No se dijeron nada en un buen rato hasta que entraron en el baño.

- ¡Estoy harta de esto! –Emily se derrumbó –No puedo más. Por favor, haz que se acabe.

- ¡Hey! Tranquila –la detective la abrazó –Te prometo que, aunque me deje la vida, descubriré a –A. Aunque sea lo último que haga. Sois las mejores amigas que he tenido nunca y nadie se mete con mis amigas.

La nadadora empezó a llorar como una niña sobre el hombro de la detective. Se sentía bien, a salvo.

**Emily's POV:**

"¿Por qué no has aparecido antes, Mia? Por fin alguien nos está ayudando. Solo espero que toda la confianza que te estoy dando, no se vuelva contra nosotras. Por favor, no nos falles, no seas del –A Team. No juegues conmigo. Me siento cuidada a tu lado. Te has convertido en algo muy importante para todas nosotras pero en especial para mí. Gracias por devolverme a Maya. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me vas a traicionar? Tal y como hizo Toby con Spencer…Ojalá esté equivocada".

- Emily, si no me sueltas, esto va a empezar a ser un poco raro.

- Lo-lo siento –la nadadora la soltó y se secó las lagrimas –Estaba pensado.

- ¿En qué? ¿En Maya? –Mia levantó una ceja.

- No, en ti.

- Mmm…Emily, yo no…y tú estás…

- ¡No! Así no. Por favor, dime que estás de nuestra parte y no eres una doble agente encubierta de –A.

- Lo de la doble agente está muy visto ¿no crees? Te prometo que no soy del –A Team y no lo seré por mucho que cambien las circunstancias. Como dice el lema de la policía, estoy aquí para servir y proteger. Solo eso.

Emily asintió y se sintió un poco aliviada pero aún desconfiada. Era normal, después de todo lo que habían pasado, ninguna confiaba en casi nadie.

Mientras tanto, Hanna y Caleb interrogaba a Spencer y Aria sobre lo que la detective había encontrado de –A pero ninguna de las dos sabía nada.

- Vamos, algo os habrá contado –insistió Caleb.

- No, solo nos ha dicho que Lucas ha encontrado algo –dijo Aria.

- ¿Lucas? –se extrañó el chico.

- Sí, está trabajando con ella para conseguir el número desde el que se envían los mensajes –respondió Spencer –Pero aún no nos ha contado de qué va lo que tiene. Creo que ni ella lo sabe todavía.

- A lo mejor se reúne con él después de clase –sugirió Aria.

- Y hablando de clase, vamos a llegar tarde –intervino Hanna.

Las tres chicas entraron seguidas de Caleb. Todo parecía normal pero, al encontrarse con Emily y Mia en clase, el sonido del móvil de alguien las asustó. La detective mostró su teléfono a la nadadora, que se asustó. Después se lo enseñó a Spencer y a Aria. La castaña puso cara de "no puede ser" y la morena la agarró del brazo con una mano mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra.

"Espero por tu bien que Lucas no tenga nada contra mí porque Maya se reunirá con Alison pero tú. Jajaja. Lo voy a pasar muy bien torturándote. Y no va a ser solo psicológicamente. Besos. –A".

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Lucas? ¿Mia? Esto se pone cada vez más loco en mi cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo. Dejad reviews que me encanta leerlas y me dan ánimos para escribir. Se aceptan todo tipo de consejos y criticas.**


End file.
